


What You're Fighting For

by ThePineScentedAir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18 fix it, AU: Canon divergence, Alec realizes what a huge idiot he's been, Boy Love, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Malec, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Now with chapter two!, Wedding, allegiance changes, and just want them to be together and happy clap your hands, but then a whole lot of love, did I mention the happy ending?, happy endings, if you're tired of Magnus and Alec being apart, proposal, proud sister Isabelle, supportive Isabelle and Jace and Clary, the Clave is not your friend, there's crying first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: “You’d better know what you’re doing, Alec,” Isabelle warns him, tone sharp and full of barely-contained fear. Her posture is rigid.Alec shakes his head and grabs his bow. “All I know is that I don’t want to be on this side if it means I fight against our Downworlder friends. This can’t be right, Izzy.” He slings the quiver over his shoulder and holsters a blade. “If being a Shadowhunter means I have to kill the people I love, then,” he takes a deep breath, “then I don’t want to be a Shadowhunter.”---Or, after the events of 2x18, Alec realizes he might not be on the right side after-all.





	1. Before You Start a War...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been working on other things recently but somehow this entire story came to me while I was on a plane yesterday. I guess I'm a bit frustrated that Alec keeps making poor life decisions and our boys still aren't happy. BUT, I think this might make up for that. 
> 
> Set the morning after events from 2x18. Title comes from the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab and the story was inspired by the line "Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for." Any and all mistakes are my own.

“You’d better know what you’re doing, Alec,” Isabelle warns him, tone sharp and full of barely-contained fear. Her posture is rigid.

Alec shakes his head and grabs his bow. “All I know is that I don’t want to be on this side if it means I fight against our Downworlder friends. This can’t be right, Izzy.” He slings the quiver over his shoulder and holsters a blade. “If being a Shadowhunter means I have to kill the people I love, then,” he takes a deep breath, “then I don’t want to be a Shadowhunter.” He turns and walks away without a second glance because if he allows himself to second-guess this then he might not ever leave. The Institute door closes loudly behind him and it feels extremely final. He carries the weight of it with him as he walks away from the first home he ever knew.

He’s been thinking about Magnus’s face ever since he walked away the day before. “I have to protect my people, Alexander, and I can’t do that and have you. I have to choose.” Alec’s heart brakes each time he thinks of that moment, of Magnus’s hand slipping out of his grasp as the love of his life also slipped away. Alec spent the whole night pacing in his room.

_“If the Clave is going to keep their idiocy a secret, if they’re going to expect me to play along and betray my friends just because they’re Downworlders, if I’m supposed to ignore how wrong this feels…” he trails off, staring at the wall, hands clenched into fists by his side as he grapples with the end of that sentence. “If they expect me to play along and ignore how wrong this feels, do I even want to be on their side?”_

_He spends thirty minutes after that realization lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling in stunned silence. For the first time all night his mind goes completely blank and he sits completely still, hands on either side of him, clutching the blankets desperately. Finally, his heart chimes in and memories of his time with Magnus begin to play in front of his eyes. Those memories slowly morph into memories of Luke and Maia, Raphael and Melliorn, and, most surprisingly, Simon. People he’s grown to care about. And suddenly the choice is easy for him._

_The rest of the night he sits on the floor coming up with a plan of action. Even though the choice feels easy, he’s still consciously betraying the Clave. That means that, if they catch him (_ when _they eventually catch him) they will strip him of his runes and banish him…even potentially imprison him if they deemed his crime so great. It goes against all of his training and everything he’s been raised to believe. But deep in his heart he knows this is the right choice._

_Finally, after the sun rises and he’s spent hours on the plan, he takes a long shower (potentially his last at the Institute), changes into his newest shirt and pants, pulls on his sneakers, and walks to the weapons lockup like a man leaving his world behind. He passes his sister on his way, which prompts her to follow him and their final exchange before he leaves her and everyone else behind._

His feet carry him right to Magnus’s door even as his thoughts threaten to overtake him. He knocks quickly and loudly, afraid Magnus isn’t awake yet because of the early hour.

The door opens slowly and Magnus’s face peaks out. When he sees it’s Alec, he shuts the door.

“I left,” Alec calls out, hoping his voice will carry. The door opens a crack. “I don’t want to stand with them if it means standing against you,” he says honestly. Magnus opens the door and looks at him blankly. “All my life I’ve been a good soldier, following orders without questioning. But now I know better…knowing you has changed me, Magnus, and I know that the Clave is wrong. But I let them continue to sway me because I want to believe they know what’s best.” He shakes his head. “But I can’t do it anymore. So…I left.”

Magnus adjusts his silk robe, pulling it tighter against his chest. “So you came here?” He looks hopeful but reserved, like he wants to believe Alec but has been hurt too many times to trust him yet.

“I’ve been talking about equality and harmony and uniting the Shadowhunters and Downworld, but I haven’t let my actions match my words. This is me standing before you as an ally and a soldier. I’m not going to make you chose, Magnus. I’ll stand by your side and help you protect you people until my last breath.” He kneels and pulls his bow from around his neck, holding it in both hands, palms up, like an offering. “You once asked for my bow as payment for defending my sister against the Clave. I hope you’ll accept it now as a pledge of loyalty. I vow to fight by you side against any foe, and I reject any fealty I’ve sworn in the past. You are the only one I will fight for.”  
  
The words are antiquated but they feel right in his mouth. He looks up at Magnus with fierce determination, prostrating himself before the man he loves and knowing full well what it means for his future.

Magnus stares down at him in shock. Alec watches the conflicting emotions flash across his face – confusion, pain, hope, love, concern – before he settles into the role Alec has offered him. Magnus schools his face and squares his shoulders, nodding at Alec. “I accept your declaration of fealty, Alexander. Please, stand and come in.”

Alec grasps his bow in one hand and follows Magnus into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He stands there awkwardly, looking to Magnus for a cue on where they stand. “Set your weapons by the door and come sit on the couch next to me,” he tells Alec as he walks into the living room.

It’s easy for Alec to comply. He drops the weapons on the table by the door and goes to sit by Magnus. The couch leather squeaks under his weight but he ignores it, staring down at his knees. Now that he’s here, in Magnus’s apartment ( _their apartment_ , a small voice inside of him whispers and makes it that much worse), the full weight of what he almost lost settles over him. He can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if he hadn’t followed his heart. Tears start to form in his eyes and spill over, rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t make a move to wipe them away.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus whispers. Suddenly, his hand is against his cheek, wiping away his tears. Alec turns to look at him and more tears start to fall.

“I let my sense of duty to an organization I don’t believe in anymore overcome my love for you. I’m so sorry, Magnus.” He closes his eyes and turns his cheek into Magnus’s hand. “I love you and don’t ever want to be apart from you.” He opens his eyes. “But I’ve failed you.” It’s so hard for him to admit but he forces the words out. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Instead of replying right away, Magnus pulls him close and kisses him softly. It’s awkward, tears still rolling down Alec’s cheeks and transferring to Magnus’s skin as they kiss, but Alec doesn’t pull back until Magnus does. “Thank you, Alexander. I forgive you,” he whispers.

Alec chokes out a happy laugh between the tears and pulls Magnus close, burying his face in his neck. He holds him tightly as more and more tears fall, huge body-wracking sobs sounding loud in the quiet apartment. Magnus’s arms wrap around his back and pull him forward until Magnus is lying on the couch with Alec on top of him. He holds Alec until his sobs quiet and he can talk again. “I almost lost you,” Alec says brokenly. The words feel heavy and awful and hang between them like a death sentence. They both know it’s true. That realization leads them to understand fully how much they mean to each other.

Magnus protectively pulls him closer. “But you didn’t. You haven’t lost me, Alexander.”

Alec lifts his head from Magnus’s skin and looks him in the eyes. “I’ve never felt this way before, Magnus. I betrayed my people for this, but the only thing I could think about last night was the expression on your face when you walked away. I never should have let you walk away.”

Magnus caresses his cheek. “No, but you came back to me.” A wistful expression passes over his face. “We always find a way back to each other,” he parrots Alec’s words from the day before.

“I’m sorry I made you chose between your duty to your people and your duty to your heart. I…I never want to put you in that position again.” He turns his head and places a kiss in Magnus’s palm. “Marry me?”

Magnus freezes beneath him and Alec glances at his face to see an expression of shock and disbelief there. “What did you say?”

Alec shifts to hover over him on the couch, knees on either side of his hips. “Marry me. I know it seems sudden and we just went through the most trying moment of our relationship but I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately. I have never loved another person like I love you, and I want to be yours entirely. I should have married you on the day I first kissed you because I should have known what you would mean to me, but I’ve finally figured it out and all I want is you and me, forever. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus looks up at him during the proposal, at his eyes red from crying and cheeks still wet with tears. Magnus thinks about the night before, how he didn’t sleep at all, staying up all night crying and coming to terms with the too-soon loss of yet another love of his life. Magnus thinks about the ache in his heart where Alec fits so perfectly, the spot he carved out of the wall Magnus built and calmly inserted himself into. Magnus thinks of how hard it must have been for Alec to turn his back on the Institute and the Clave and all of his friends and family and duty. And he thinks about how much it’s going to hurt when he finally loses Alec for real.

But today is not that day. “Yes,” he whispers.

Alec’s eyes open wide with hope. “What?”

Magnus’s smile could light up the room as he uses both hands to pull Alec down to his lips. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” he says between short kisses.

Alec starts crying again but it’s happy tears as he kisses Magnus back. “Yes,” Alec whispers happily, and changes the intent of their next kiss. He follows Magnus when he tries to pull back and deepens the kiss. He takes control, a shift in their usual roles, and pins Magnus to the cushions. He kisses down his neck, open-mouthed and sloppy and just how Magnus likes it, and bites down on his shoulder. Magnus gasps and it sounds loud right next to his ear. Alec resolves to make him make that sound again.

He works his way down Magnus’s body, pulling the robe open as he goes and revealing more and more tan skin. He fastens his lips around Magnus’s hardened cock and sucks him off with such fervor and intent that Magnus sees stars. Magnus’s hands hang limply against the cushions as his entire body sinks back into it and he floats high above them after his orgasm. Alec contents himself with licking and kissing Magnus’s hips and abs and waits for him to come back down. He looks up when he feels hands in his hair.

“You were serious about getting married, right?” Magnus asks, only partly joking.

Alec kisses his hip and then scoots up the couch to hover over him again. “Absolutely. Where do we go? What is the warlock tradition for getting married?”

Magnus cracks a smile. “I know a halfway-decent 24-hour chapel in Vegas we could go to.”

Alec shakes his head. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

He nods. “Yes, yes, of course. If I call Catarina tomorrow she could perform the ceremony for us in the next few days.”

“Good, because as soon as my family finds out I’ve defected the war is going to begin. And I’m not going into battle unless I’m married to you first.”

Magnus leans up and kisses Alec again. They migrate to the bed stay like that for most of the day, only breaking to eat, and then fall asleep with limbs intertwined. Magnus’s duvet wraps around them while they sleep and valiantly tries to swallow them whole. It very nearly succeeds, but in the morning a loud succession of knocks on the front door followed by it banging open causes the two sleeping men to jolt into consciousness. The blankets once again retreat to the corners of the bed.

“WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?” Magnus bellows, angrily pushing his hair out of his face with one hand and grabbing for Alec’s hand with the other. Their fingers lace together just as the first in a hoard of Shadowhunters steps into their bedroom.

“Clary?” Alec asks, confusion clear on his face.

“What are you doing here, Biscuit?” Magnus asks tiredly. She just grins at them and beckons Jace, Isabelle, Raj, Lydia, and a handful of other Shadowhunters into the room.

“Honestly, Big Bro, did you think we were going to let you stand for truth and honor on your own?” Isabelle stands there with her arms crossed and her trademark smile on her face as she shakes her head. “You’re not the only one who loves people in the Downworld.”

“Yeah, to be fair, Simon has been my friend since we were little. So I guess you could say I was a part of the Downworld before the Shadowworld,” Clary pipes up.

“I couldn’t just let you break the rules on your own,” Jace says with a shrug. “Besides, the Clave’s been extending its reach too far and they crossed a line with the Soul Sword. It’s about damn time we put them in their places.” The other Shadowhunters nod.

“Thanks, guys,” Alec tells them sincerely. Magnus squeezes his hand. “I would have readily done this alone, but I’m glad I don’t have to.”

“With family like this, who’s ever alone?” Isabelle says. “Speaking of, nice boxer-briefs, boys.” She leers at them and pointedly drops her gaze to their matching black underwear.

“And that’s your cue to leave,” Magnus mutters. He snaps his fingers and a draft of wind twirls the Shadowhunters around and boots them from the bedroom. The doors slam shut behind them.

“I thought you had wards on your apartment?” Alec asks.

“I do. Clary must have broken through them.” He closes his eyes and swirls his hand through the air for a moment. “Yup, they are most certainly down by the front door. One second.” He flicks his wrist and then opens his eyes with a satisfied grin on his face. “All set. Think we should put some clothes on and go out there?”

Alec groans and flops back on the bed. “Probably, but I just want to stay in bed with you.”

Magnus shifts onto his hips and leans down. “But, with your family here, maybe I can get Catarina over here earlier than I expected.”

“Do you mean--?”

Magnus nods. “What do you say, Alexander? Ready to get married?”

And honestly, Magnus has never seen a Shadowhunter move as quickly as Alec does in that moment, propelled by the thought of getting married to the man he loves. He kisses Magnus and then throws him off his hips, hopping on one foot to pull his pants on even as he struggles with his shirt. Somehow in the uncoordinated mess, he remains standing and rushes over to the bed, fully put together. “Stand up, Magnus! Come on.” He grins and pulls Magnus to his feet. “Let’s get married.”


	2. If Love is What You Need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so here it is. Chapter two. It...got a little away from me and grew to almost 7.5k words. Oops? But I was inspired by the reviews for the first chapter and then with the way last night's episode went...can you blame me for wanting a little joy? I think we could all use a few laughs, more Catarina, and a Malec wedding, don't you? 
> 
> Fair warning: I have not read the books and since we only saw a little bit of Catarina, I took some liberties with her personality. I also like the idea of the Seelie Queen being less of a...how do I put it lightly? Less of a manipulative ass than she is on the show? Sure, let's go with that. So this story ends up being pro-Queen. Oh well, creative license. This is canon-divergent from the current plot anyways so here we are. 
> 
> Rating bumped up to E for explicit sexual content. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. Chapter title is from the same song but different lyrics: "If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

When Alec and Magnus leave their bedroom, they find a dozen Shadowhunters strewn about the first floor of the apartment in various states of standing and sitting. Raj and Lydia appear to be discussing strategy with a few of the other warriors, all standing around a map of the city spread out on Magnus’s dining table. Clary is sitting in Jace’s lap on Magnus’s favorite chair, talking quietly into his ear, while Isabelle gracefully paces back and forth out on the balcony ledge. The rest of the Shadowhunters mill about with their hands behind their backs, looking around at Magnus’s apartment.

“Good morning, everyone!” Magnus calls, smiling brightly at the uninvited but no less welcome guests. “Alexander and I have wonderful news. We’re getting married!” While that bomb is still sinking in and before anyone can react, Magnus turns to Alec. “I’m going to my study to call Catarina. See if you can scrounge up some breakfast for everyone?” He snaps his fingers to conjure everything Alec needs and then scampers away, leaving Alec to fend off the frenzy of his friends and loved ones reacting to the news.

“Coward!” he calls at Magnus’s back. He hears him cackle loudly before the study door shuts. Alec turns to the room with a wary smile. “So, who wants breakfast?”

Isabelle is the first to react, jumping down from the ledge and running into the room. She stops in the middle of all of the frozen Shadowhunters. “Did he just say what I think he said?” She grins. “You’re getting married?”

Alec slowly tries to inch around the edge of the room, headed for the kitchen. He maintains his composure and dedication to the breakfast diversion. “I can make some eggs. Bacon? Who likes pancakes? Raj, you like blueberries in your pancakes, right?” He’s pulling random guesses out of thin air.

Clary clambers to her feet and in her hurry ends up smacking Jace in the face with her palm. “Alec and Magnus are getting married. I definitely heard that. You heard that, right?” she asks as she turns to Jace.

He rubs at his face and nods. “Marriage. Yup. Alec, you might want to run—“ He doesn’t get the words out soon enough. A shrill noise starts coming from Isabelle and Clary a second before they come barreling into Alec. They’re jumping and emitting high-pitched noises and if he didn’t know any better, he’d be afraid they’re about to vibrate apart.

“We need to get this place in order,” Isabelle yells at him as she wraps her arms around his waist.

On his other side, Clary is also hugging him. “We need to call Simon and Raphael.”

“And Meliorn!”

“Luke!”

“Maia!”

They keep screaming at each other and around Alec, frantically making plans, while he stands there in shock looking at the other Shadowhunters for help. He catches Lydia’s gaze and looks at her imploringly, but she just shakes her head as she hides her smile behind her hand.

“What was that you were saying about pancakes?” Raj pipes up, saving Alec. Alec shoots him an appreciative look and carefully pries the girls’ arms off of him.

“Pancakes and bacon and eggs. Coming right up!” He runs away from the girls quickly and beelines for the kitchen.

“Alec! We’re not done congratulating you!” Clary calls after him.

Alec turns around with a bowl and spatula in hand. “Sorry guys, duty calls.” He ducks his head and grabs a pancake box, staring at it in confusion. “How the hell do I make pancakes?” he mumbles as he reads the directions. He can hear Clary and Isabelle talking with Lydia in the living room, presumably making plans.

“Hey, Alec, congrats.” He looks up to smile at Jace. “One final act of rebellion, huh? Couldn’t just defect from the Clave, you had to go and defy them by getting married to a gay warlock.”

“He’s bisexual,” Alec replies offhandedly as he mixes the batter.

“Right, sorry.”

Alec nods. “Thanks, Jace. And thanks for being here.”

“How could I resist? I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to really stick it to the Clave for a while now. And besides, you should have heard the speech Izzy gave us when we asked where you’d gone.”

“That rousing, huh?”

“She said, and I quote, ‘Alec left because he doesn’t believe in the Clave’s teachings anymore. And honestly, I’m inclined to go with him. How many times have we screwed over our friends because of orders from the Clave? How many times have we pushed aside what we wanted because that’s the ‘Shadowhunter thing to do?’’” Jace seems to be waiting for something so Alec turns from the stove to look at him with raised eyebrows. “And then she asked us if we were going to stay under an oppressive regime that threatened all of our friends or if we were going to follow you to the ends of the earth to defend them.”

“And like a bunch of idiots you decided to follow me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Alec. I followed Isabelle,” Raj pipes up from next to Jace.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Of course you did,” he mumbles into the pancakes as he flips the first set.

“So you’re really getting married?” Raj asks.

“Of course he’s getting married,” Isabelle yells at him from the living room. “Have you seen how cute he and Magnus are? They’re in love, you idiot, and unlike the rest of us, Alec listened to his heart and let it drag his ass here.”

Alec snorts and shakes his head. “Thanks, Izzy,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Anytime, Big Bro. Where did Magnus go? We need to talk to him about decorations and guest lists.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Magnus sighs as he comes around the corner. “I’m afraid I’ve got bad news.”

Alec’s heart sinks and for a second he thinks everything is ruined. The happy bubble he’s been encased in ever since Magnus agreed to marry him ruptures and he’s left there with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

“I’ve asked Raphael to be my best man, and since he can’t come out during the day we’re going to have to relocate to the Hotel DuMort for the ceremony.”

There’s a loud clatter as the metal frying pan in Alec’s hand slams back down onto the burner. “Here,” Alec grumbles as he shoves the spatula into Jace’s hand, ignorant of the look of pure confusion on the blonde’s face. He walks over to Magnus and grabs his hands, tugging him into their bedroom. “I need a word with my fiancé,” he tells the room before slamming the doors shut.

“Alexander—“ Magnus begins. He wears a look of surprise mixed with apprehension, Alec’s response catching him off guard.

Alec cuts him off with a deep kiss. His hands grip Magnus’s hips and pull their bodies close together and he barely allows space between them for air. Magnus smiles into the kiss after a moment of shock and wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. Two steps later Alec has Magnus pinned down to the bed sheets. “New rule: you’re only allowed to jokingly tell me there’s a problem when there aren’t a thousand other things that could _actually_ be a problem,” Alec demands. He pulls back just enough so Magnus can see his expression.

“You’re right. Of course,” Magnus apologizes.

“I just want to make sure this is what you want. Everything is happening so quickly and a part of me is afraid it’s not real.” He looks down at Magnus wide and sincere eyes.

Magnus’s expression and heart melt and he cups Alec’s face in his palms. “Of course this is what I want. Alexander, I’ve told you many times that before I met you I’d closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. But then you barreled into my life and right into my walls and took them down.” He pulls Alec down for a long, slow kiss that lingers between them even when their lips part again. “My husband, Alexander Gideon Bane.”

Alec scoffs and pulls back. “More like _my_ husband, Magnus Lightwood.” He grins. “There’s a nice ring to that, don’t you think?”

Magnus huffs and pushes at Alec’s hip and shoulder, flipping them over onto the bed. “Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” he compromises.

Alec looks up at Magnus. He’s sitting on his hips and looming down. Alex’s hands flex under Magnus’s control where he’s pinning him down. “Hyphen?”

“Final offer.”

Alec quirks an eyebrow and mills it over. “Lightwood-Bane,” he muses. “I like it.” He grins.

Magnus grins back and leans down to capture his lips in another kiss. It turns heated and pointed quickly, and before long Alec’s hands are in Magnus’s hair and clawing at his back to ruck up his shirt. Their hips grind together as they helplessly give in to temptation despite the hoard of Shadowhunters in the next room with excellent hearing.

“We can hear you!” Isabelle’s voice carries through the door as her fist bangs on the wood. “Save it for the honeymoon. Or at least until we leave for the hotel!”

Their hips stall and Magnus breaks their kiss to press his face into Alec’s neck, stifling his laughter. “Breakfast is also ready,” Lydia calls. “But take your time.” Alec can almost hear the smirk in her voice. He strokes his hand through Magnus’s hair and takes a moment to be endlessly grateful that Lydia became an ally and a friend despite what happened between them.

“I just want one orgasm,” Alec hears Magnus mumble. “Just one today. Is that too much to ask? Just one, uninterrupted orgasm.”

Alec chuckles and coaxes him up. “Come on, the day is still young. It’s barely ten.” He kisses his forehead. “What did Catarina say?”

Magnus throws his hands in the air. “She’s over the moon but she wants to do the full ceremony. Human, Shadowhunter, and Warlock. It’s going to take hours!”

Alec stifles a grin over Magnus’s theatrics. “Maybe Izzy and Clary can talk her down.”

“Oh, if anyone can corral her it’s those two,” Magnus agrees. “She wants to meet us all over at the hotel at two.”

“Not until two, huh? That’s quite a long time from now,” Alec begins in a leading tone. “I guess we’ll have to find something to do until then…” He trails off and then pointedly leans in slowly, waiting for Magnus to kiss him.

Just before their lips touch, the door bursts open and Clary and Isabelle parade in with two plates full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. “Look, we brought you food.”

Alec huffs at his sister and reaches for a pillow, throwing it at her face. She dodges easily and sets the plate down on the bedside table. “Eat your food and then come out, we need to plan.”

 _Screw that_ , Alec thinks. “You’re all dismissed!” he shouts from the bed at their retreating forms. His voice carries into the living room as he intended. “Regroup at the Hotel at two or stay and ignore whatever you hear in here, I don’t care anymore!” He turns to Magnus. “Close and lock our door. I’m not dealing with any more distractions right now.” Then he pulls Magnus close and fastens their lips together again.

Magnus smiles into their kiss and uses his magic to close the door with a quiet click. Then he locks it and makes sure there are a few extra precautions in case Isabelle or Clary gets the bright idea to try and kick it down. He wraps his arms around Alec’s neck again and shifts in his lap. The sheets shift under his knees as he repositions and bunch up around Alec’s hips. Alec’s hands feel hot on his hips.

Magnus shifts his hips down and Alec gasps into their kiss, his body responding to his touch immediately. “What was that you said about one uninterrupted orgasm?” he asks with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up,” Magnus demands and kisses him again. He grabs the back of Alec’s shirt by the neck and tugs it up his body but he refuses to break the kiss, so they end up in a tangled mess with Alec’s arms stuck in the fabric. The awkward situation forces Alec to break the kiss and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He detangles from the fabric and tosses the shirt to the side.

“You know that’s the most inefficient way to take my shirt off?”

Magnus pushes him back onto the bed and follows him down, pressing their chests together. “Don’t care.” He circles his hips on Alec’s and kisses his neck. Alec takes the chance to breathe and starts to monologue.

“The fastest way would be magic. But the next fastest way would be to let me take my shirt off, probably. You get too excited and then it ends up being a bigger ordeal than it should be, not that I’m complaining. I just find it funny that I’m the least experienced and yet have the most composure.”

Magnus lets him go on for a little while, enjoying the way his voice hitches and stutters when Magus does something he particularly enjoys.

“By the Angel, Magnus, does he always talk this much?” Isabelle’s voice floats through the door.

“Out!” Alec and Magnus yell in unison, faces turned towards the door. Then they look back at each other and break down into soft laughter.

“You do talk a lot,” Magnus tells him.

“That’s not talking, that’s babbling coherently.” He grins at Magnus and tugs him back to his lips. “Think they’re gone yet?”

Magnus pecks him on the lips. “Only one way to find out.” He takes a deep breath and then starts moaning. “Oh, Alexander, yes, right there.” Alec bites his lip but his grin still shows through as he watches Magnus gasp and groan obscenely.

Deciding to join in, Alec pokes Magnus in the side to get his pretend moan to cut off and dissolve into giggles. “Magnus, you feel so good. By the _Angel_ , yes, yes, yes!” He makes sure his voice carries and on the last word rolls his hips up into Magnus’s.

It catches him by surprise and he ruts down on Alec in return, a real moan slipping out. Alec grins up at him. “Oh, really?” he asks and does it again.

“Pants. Off. Now,” Magnus orders, heat in his gaze. Alec nods and they both scramble off the bed, tugging their pants and boxers off as fast as they can. They toss their clothes onto the floor and crash together in the middle of the room.

Alec unbuttons Magnus’s shirt quickly and pushes it off his shoulders. “Only one layer today?” he asks with his lips still pressed to Magnus’s.

“I told you. I just want one orgasm.” Alec grins into their next kiss.

He picks Magnus up by the hips and carries him over to their bedroom door, pushing him back against it. “Can you grab me the lube?” he asks.

Magnus shakes his head and snaps his fingers. “I’m not waiting for that. Just get in me, I’m ready.” He locks his ankles around Alec’s back and pulls him closer, their lips joining in a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

Alec presses his thumb to Magnus’s hole and finds it wet with lube. He spares a second to be thankful his fiancé is a warlock before lining himself up and pressing inside slowly. They both break the kiss and groan loudly. Alec buries his face in Magnus’s neck and kisses him languidly as he starts to move. Magnus’s hand finds its way into his hair and starts tugging at the brown locks.

Alec moves in earnest, hips snapping against Magnus’s. The door shakes slightly on its hinges with each thrust. Magnus’s head falls back and he closes his eyes, breath stuttering out with Alec’s movements. He has a pleased look on his face so Alec asks, “Do you like that, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

Magnus swears in a language Alec doesn’t recognize and tightens his grip on his hair. Alec grins and picks up his pace, shifting his hips until Magnus lets out a loud groan and his eyes open wide. “Right there,” he gasps, smiling and nodding at Alec. “Right there. I—. Alexander—“

Alec nods. “I know. Me too.” He claims Magnus’s lips again and they kiss sloppily and without alignment as their hips start to move out of rhythm. Alec’s the first to come, thrusting deep inside Magnus and biting down on his bottom lip. He pulls back from the kiss and wraps a hand around Magnus, stroking him off quickly until he clenches around Alec and comes on their chests.

Magnus breathes heavily and goes slack in his arms as he carries him to the bed. Alec sets him down gently and slides out of him. They lie on the bed next to each other and Magnus flicks his wrist to get rid of the mess before rolling over and curling up against him. “How was that for one uninterrupted orgasm?”

Magnus kisses his chest. “Mostly uninterrupted.”

Alec grins and strokes his hair. “Mostly uninterrupted,” he agrees. The clock on their bedside table reads thirty minutes past the hour. “We have to be at the Hotel in three and a half hours.”

“More than enough time for a nap,” Magnus mumbles, already halfway asleep.

“Hold on, Magnus, you need to set a timer or something so we remember to get up.”

“I’ll wake you up!” Jace calls through the door. Alec and Magnus both glare at the solid wood but don’t reply. “I’ll get you up at one. Get some sleep…it sounds like you could use it after all of that,” he mocks.

“I’ll get him for that later,” Alec mumbles and pulls Magnus closer.

“I don’t even care anymore.” Magnus kisses his chest again and slowly drifts to sleep. Alec follows not long after.

\---

“Time to get up!” Jace bangs on the door.

Magnus groans and shifts, stirring Alec. “Hmmngh?” he mumbles incoherently. Magnus grins. He’ll never get over Alec’s lack of composure after being woken or the irony of it all. A Shadowhunter who should be prepared for anything at the drop of a hat, and completely useless for at least ten minutes after being woken up.

“Jace is at the door,” he says, leveraging himself into a sitting position using his hand on Alec’s chest. “I believe it’s time to get up and start thinking about getting decent for Catarina.”

Alec groans but pushes himself up and hobbles bleary-eyed to the bathroom. “Shower with me?” He turns in the doorway and reaches out with one hand while the other rubs at his eyes.

“Well how can I turn down an offer like that?” Magnus walks over and takes his hand. He allows himself to be pulled into strong arms and kisses back when familiar lips press to his.

They shower quickly and throw on clothes before walking into the living room. Alec’s stomach grumbles and he realizes he didn’t eat anything offered to him earlier. He walks past Jace on his way to the kitchen and beckons for him to follow. “Why the hell are you still here?”

Jace shrugs. “Izzy and I figured someone ought to stay behind and make sure you and Magnus actually make it to the hotel. She and I decided it should be one of your best men, so we drew lots. I drew the short straw and she went on with Clary to the hotel.” He says it all like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. One key piece of information sticks out, though, and Alec jumps on it as he butters a piece of bread.

“Who said you and Izzy were going to be my best men?”

Jace rolls his eyes and turns around to look at Magnus. “Is he serious?”

Magnus shrugs as he walks over, fixing his hair. “I could easily turn that to toast for you, Alexander,” he says, pointing to the bread and pointedly ignoring Jace’s question.

“That’s ok. Yes, obviously I want you and Izzy by my side—“

“There you go. And you’d better be thankful it was me who stayed and not Izzy. Imagine the ridicule she’d rain down on you after hearing off of those sounds from earlier.” Jace closes his eyes and starts moaning obscenely.

Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly all sounds coming from Jace cease. “That’s enough, Jonathan Christopher Wayland-Herondale whoever-you-are,” Magnus says. Jace just grins back but holds his hands up in surrender.

“You can give him his voice back, Magnus. Jace promises to behave from now on.” Alec fixes him with a glare until he relents and nods.

Magnus flicks his wrist and releases him. “I suppose your brother is just jealous that the shoe is on the other foot and he’s left listening to us have fun this time.” Magnus smirks and wraps his arms around Alec’s waist from behind. He’s tall enough to rest his chin on his shoulder and stares Jace down. Alec brings his bread up and offers a bite to Magnus, who gladly takes it.

“For what it’s worth, guys, I’m glad you’re doing this.” Jace smiles at them. “We all are.”

Alec rolls his eyes but Magnus’s gaze softens. He can hear the sincerity in Jace’s tone and knows how much of a departure it is from his normal demeanor. “Save it for the toast at the reception,” Alec tells him. Magnus just smiles before squeezing his hip and kissing his shoulder.

“Ready to go, my Love?”

“I am. Come on, Jace.” Alec’s hand slides into Magnus’s easily, like they’ve been doing this for years and it’s become second nature, and they walk out of the apartment with Jace trailing behind.

\---

“Are you _kidding_ me right now?” Clary’s shrill voice floats down the hallway to them. Alec and Magnus exchange a glance as Jace darts around them and jogs easily into the ballroom. They’re a few minutes late to meet Catarina, but Magnus assured them it wouldn’t be a problem. Apparently, it’s a _bit_ of a problem, judging by the tense conversation that follows Clary’s outburst. They can’t make out what’s actually being said until they reach the doorway.

Clary and Isabelle stand in the middle of the ballroom with a tall woman with long black hair in braids down her back and the amused expression of someone who knows they’ll get their way eventually.

“Three hours. For a wedding.” Isabelle’s arms are crossed over her chest and she shakes her head. “No way. We’re not doing the human thing. It takes way too long and there’s no reason for it.”

“Magnus has lived with the humans for over three centuries. Some of their practices have resonated with him,” Catarina insists. Her posture is relaxed and appears to be frustrating the two girls even more.

“Raphael, why aren’t you helping more? You’re Magnus’s best man,” Isabelle says, turning to him accusingly.

He shrugs from where he’s standing in the far left corner of the room, plenty of distance between him and the arguing women. “Catarina’s known him longer.”

Clary throws her hands into the air. She barely avoids smacking Jace in the face (for the second time that day) as he walks up behind her and places his hand on her back soothingly. “The handfasting is already the longest part of the ceremony. We have to do something to honor the Shadowhunter tradition and then the ceremony should end. Jace, back me up here,” Isabelle demands.

“I’m going to let Alec and Magnus fight this battle,” he says, grinning.

The three women turn to the doorway where Alec and Magnus stand hand-in-hand. They’re watching the scene with amusement on their faces. “Really, Catarina? Must you torment them?” Magnus implores.

She shrugs. “It’s easy and fun. I had to do something to entertain myself until you showed up.”

“Well we’re here now. Do you think we can come to an agreement?” He pulls Alec into the room. “I hardly feel like standing for three hours in front of our friends and family while you wax poetic about tradition.” Magnus presents his fiancé. “Catarina, this is Alexander Lightwood. Alexander, this is Catarina.”

Alec reaches out and clasps her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says formally.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes before pulling him into a hug. “Honestly, Magnus, _where_ did you find this one?” She kisses his cheek. “I’m so glad to finally meet you, Alec! Magnus hasn’t stopped talking about you but I was honestly starting to think he made you up to prevent me from trying to set him up with a number of eligible bachelors from Europe.” She releases him and turns to Magnus. “Come here, Sugar.”

Magnus rolls his eyes to Alec but hugs her back. “I agree to the handfasting and a handful of Shadowhunter traditions, but I draw the line there. We’re not doing a full human ceremony.” He turns to Alec for approval.

“Seems reasonable enough to me.” Magnus squeezes his hand gratefully and leans in to kiss his cheek.

“Excellent. Now, what have you planned for decorations?”

Isabelle groans and Clary throws her hands into the air again. Raphael watches coolly from the corner at the heated and animated discussion that ensues.

After thirty minutes of arguing (“ _Spirited negotiating,_ ” Magnus insists) Catarina has conjured a small, raised platform, flowers, chairs, and a scarlet red ribbon about a meter long and ten centimeters wide. The ribbon she drapes around her neck as she surveys her handiwork. “I think this will do,” she says cheerfully. “Do you all have clothes to wear?”

\---

“How long were you arguing with her before we showed up?” Alec asks Clary and Isabelle as they help him pull on the white tux. It’s similar to the one he wore to his first weeding, but this one is embroidered with delicate gold thread. Scenes from nature parade around the jacket, trees and animals and streams so detailed they almost seem photographed and somehow magically imprinted onto the fabric.

Isabelle sets to fussing with his hair as she answers. “Twenty minutes.”

Clary rolls her eyes. “No, it was like hours,” she huffs dramatically. Alec chuckles.

“Is everyone here already?”

Clary nods. “Luke and his entire pack just showed up.” Alec’s eyes open wide and she catches his expression. “I know, I was surprised too. But apparently it’s not every day that a Shadowhunter defects and changes allegiances to marry a Warlock.”

“Who would have guessed?” Alec says sarcastically.

“Meliorn is coming as the representative for the Queen. He’s bringing a small entourage with him and should be here any second.” Isabelle tells him. “The Queen approves which will go a long way in helping us during the war.”

“Which we’re going to deal with when we get there,” Jace pipes up, changing the subject. “Looking good, Alec.”

“Thanks.” He takes a deep breath and turns toward the full-length mirror, looking himself over.

“Ready?” Clary asks, grinning from ear to ear.

Alec flushes slightly but nods. “I think so.”

She nods, too. “I’ll go check on the Seelie delegation and then take my seat. Ten minutes to Showtime!” She bounces happily out of the room, leaving Alec standing with his two “best men.”

“I’m so proud of you, Alec,” Isabelle says. She looks stunning in her deep blue dress. Her hair is down in loose curls and her makeup looks impeccable as always.

“Same here,” Jace echoes. He stands and walks over to Alec. He’s wearing a black tux that’s simple but formal. It suits him. “Who would have thought you’d beat both of us here. Twice?” he adds.

Alec smiles weakly. “Yeah. Twice.”

Isabelle grins. “What’s the matter, Alec?”

He shakes his head. “It’s just that there’s so much more riding on this, you know? With Lydia it was just a sense of duty that dragged me to the alter but here…now…I love Magnus. I want to be here with all of my heart and soul. And I’m so happy you two are here with me.”

Isabelle winks at him and Jace clasps his shoulder. There’s a knock at the door and then Simon’s face pops in. “They want me to tell you they’re ready for you,” he says, smiling. Then he’s gone in a flash.

“Ready?” Jace asks. Alec nods.

“Alright, Big Bro. Let’s go get you married.” Isabelle leads them out of the waiting room and into the hallway. The double doors of the ballroom loom up ahead.

Alec and Magnus decided Magnus would wait at the podium and Alec would walk the aisle. Now, as he looks down the rows of seats, he almost wishes he’d elected to wait. Jace claps him on the shoulder again before stepping through the doorway and walking towards Magnus and Catarina. He stops at the podium, off to the side and slightly off-line from where Raphael stands next to Magnus, and folds his hands behind his back to stand at attention.

Isabelle wraps her hand around Alec’s arm and smiles up at him. “Just breathe, Alec. I’ve got you.” She tugs him forward and then suddenly he’s walking through the doors. He catches sight of Magnus a second before he’s seen and the man waiting for him takes his breath away. He’s wearing a deep purple suit to complement Alec’s and it appears to be embroidered with silver thread. Alec’s willing to bet it has scenes on it to mirror his own.

He notices the shift in Magnus’s demeanor the second he catches sight of him. Magnus’s gaze softens and his shoulders sag and he looks so in love that Alec thinks he might burst. Suddenly, Isabelle’s hand is the only thing keeping him from running down the aisle and into Magnus’s arms. Her hand tenses against his arm as if she senses this. She stoically does her job, forcing him to walk slowly towards the love of his life and his future.

Finally, they stop in front of the dais and Isabelle kisses Alec’s cheek. “Take care of him,” she demands of Magnus, sliding her hand off Alec’s arm and pushing him towards Magnus.

“Always,” Magnus promises, reaching out and taking Alec’s hand.

The second their skin touches, Alec steps onto the platform and leans in to kiss Magnus deeply. He’s dimly aware of his siblings snorting and people in the crowd shifting in their seats, but all that matters is the love in his heart and his need to express it.

Catarina clears her throat and says gently, “We’re not at that part yet, loves.”

Alec kisses Magnus again, just a peck on the lips, and then pulls back. There’s a high flush on his cheeks but he doesn’t look the least bit apologetic. “I love you,” Alec tells Magnus, looking deep into his eyes and speaking with as much sincerity as he has in his body.

Magnus smiles back. “I love you,” he replies, matter-of-factly.

“Fantastic!” Catarina breaks in. “Now let’s make it official!” Hushed laughter breaks over the crowd. “Thank you all for coming to the union of Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. My name is Catarina, I’m an old friend of Magnus’s and I will be performing the handfasting and additional ceremonies today.

“We’re going to combine a few practices here in order to honor the traditions of both parties.” She smiles at the crowd. “However, due to forces out of my control,” she pauses to stare pointedly at where Clary’s sitting in the front left, “we will try to make this as succinct as possible.

“So! We are here today to join Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus,” she says something in a language no one understands, “Bane in union. In the longstanding Warlock tradition, a handfasting ceremony will begin and conclude the ceremony.”

Catarina takes the ribbon from around her neck. “The handfasting is most well-known as a Wiccan tradition, but they got it from us. The two parties are joined together by the hands to symbolize a uniting of the two lives. From hence forth, these two men will be linked and their destinies are forever intertwined.” As she wraps the ribbon around their hands, Alec looks at Magnus and looses his breath. The man before him, the love of his life, walked away from him two days ago. Yesterday, he though he’d lost him forever, defected from an organization he’s known his whole life, pledged to serve Magnus, reunited with him, and proposed. And now here they are, standing before their friends and family, pledging to love each other until their last breaths.

Catarina places her hands over theirs and mutters an incantation in what Alec thinks could be Gaelic. She opens her eyes just as the edges of the ribbons start to glow a muted gold. “Would either of you like to say something?” she asks with a smile on her face.

Alec nods. “I’ll go first.” He smiles at Magnus. “Everyone in my family knows I’m not usually one for words. Before I met you, it was easier to keep my head down and follow orders, even when they went against what my heart told me was right. Then I met you, and everything changed.” He chuckles. “And I mean everything. I started talking more and questioning orders. I started listening to my heart. And, most importantly, I followed it to you.

“When you walked out of the Institute because you didn’t think you could have me and still protect your people, my world shattered. I realized I’d been taking you and our relationship for granted. And at about the same time I realized that I couldn’t have you and be a Shadowhunter at the same time, I realized that you could. You could have me and still be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, because it was the Clave and my dedication to a broken system that stood between us, not your position or your love for your people.

“I love you.” He says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world, despite the long and arduous road he’s taken to get to that point. “I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know that I love you. And as long as we’re together I don’t have to worry about the Clave or my parents or Valentine or any number of other things. Because as long as we’re together I know I can do anything.” He doesn’t realize tears have formed in his eyes until he finishes his speech and blinks. A few drops roll down his cheeks, oddly juxtaposed against his wide smile.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus whispers. He leans in and kisses him gently, only pulling away when Catarina coughs.

“Honestly, boys, am I going to have to separate you? We’re still not at that point.” Her words are exasperated but it’s all for show, if the grin on her face is anything to go by. “Magnus, it’s your turn.”

Magnus scoffs. “How can I follow that?” he jokes. “I…well, I haven’t trusted anyone with my heart in over a century. After things with my last partner ended loudly and poorly—“

“Understatement of the century,” Raphael mumbles behind Magnus.

“—I closed myself off. I thought it would be easier to just go through life not feeling anything at all if it was going to end in heartbreak anyways.” He shakes his head. “But that is no way to go through life. You helped me remember that.

“Anyone who knows me would tell you they were shocked to find out I was in love again, doubly so to a Shadowhunter. The Nephilim have not been my friends in a great many decades and I’m sure the news of my dating one of them came as no small surprise. However, if you spend two minutes with Alexander, I am certain the shock would dissipate instantly. Because how could I not fall in love with such an amazing man?” He smiles brightly at the blush on Alec’s cheeks.

“You reminded me that it’s ok to open myself up to love. Even though there are some low points, like the ones we’ve experienced lately, you’ve reminded me that the highs greatly outnumber and outweigh the lows. You make me happier than I’ve been in a long time, and I can’t wait to wake up to your sleepy, bleary-eyed, completely confused face every morning. I love you, plain and simple, and I’m so glad I found you.”

Catarina lets their words hang in the air for a moment before speaking up. “Does anyone in this room object to their union?” She fixes the crowd with a glare as if daring anyone to speak up. “No? Good. Now it’s time for some Nephilim bullshit—I mean traditions.” Her subsequent smile is fake. “Can I get the best men to place your hands on their shoulders?”

Isabelle and Jace step up behind Alec and each place a hand on his shoulder. Across from them, Raphael steps onto the dais and places his hands on Magnus’s shoulders. He looks at the Shadowhunters dubiously but they just smile back at him. “Alright, so this is something that Isabelle is going to explain to you,” Catarina says. “Take it away.”

“In the Shadowhunter tradition, when one of our own marries outside of the Clave neither of them can take the traditional marriage rune. So instead, we join together to bless the couple in a different way. They used to use brands in the old days.” She grins and holds up a silver sharpie. “In our case, Clary found us something a little less permanent.”

Magnus’s eyes open wide. “What do you think you’re going to do with that?”

Alec grins. “Don’t worry, it’s going behind our ears. It’ll wash off in two to four days.”

“This is completely asinine,” Raphael mutters under his breath. Jace glares at him over Alec’s right shoulder.

“Ok! Alec and Magnus, you have the full support of the Shadowhunters present. We have seen your relationship grow and flourish and we couldn’t be happier or prouder of the two of you,” Isabelle tells them.

Jace reaches over and grabs the sharpie from her. “Even though you can’t take the rune, you can still carry the symbol of marriage with you.” He uncaps the marker and tilts Alec’s head to the side. “United forever,” he says quietly, drawing the symbol behind Alec’s ear. He walks over to Magnus and tilts his head, repeating the process.

“Be good to each other,” Jace begins.

“Because we’ll be watching,” Isabelle finishes. She kisses Alec’s cheek and then they both step back down. Raphael mirrors them and steps down from the dais.

“Super!” Catarina says with false enthusiasm. “Now, if no one has any other traditions they would like us to do or any objections to these two getting married,” she stares the audience down and dares them to say anything. “No? Great. Then let’s get this ceremony finished. Do the two of you swear to love and honor each other?”

Alec smiles. “I do.”

Magnus smiles back. “Me too.”

Catarina nods. “Then, by the power you’ve granted me because I am amazing, I pronounce you husband and husband.” She places her hands over theirs again and starts to whisper another incantation.

The lights in the room dim. After a time, a thin band shines on Alec and Magnus’s foreheads, glowing silver and stretching from hairline to hairline. Simultaneously, a delicate vine wraps around the pointer finger on each of their left hands. It unfurls down the back of their hands and coils around their wrists, stopping midway down the inside of their forearms.

Catarina stops chanting and the ribbon falls away, disintegrating as it drifts to the floor and disappearing entirely before reaching the ground. She opens her eyes, takes one look at them, and smiles. Magnus looks at Alec with surprise and is met with confusion and apprehension.

“It appears the Queen truly supports your union after all,” Catarina says lowly before placing her hands on their shoulders and turning them towards the crowd. “Behold!” she begins loudly, for the entire room to hear. “The Princes Lightwood-Bane. Knights of Her Majesty the Queen Seelie and Defenders of the Downworld.”

Alec turns to Magnus with wide eyes. He smiles sheepishly back. Alec knows he could feel used once again, having stepped away from one organization bent on using his particular skills for battle and into another situation eerily similar. But instead, all he feels is joy and pride and honor.

He channels the joy and scoops Magnus into his arms, taking Catarina’s declaration as cue for the ceremony’s end. He spins around as he kisses his husband thoroughly, so full of love in that moment he’s unsure if he’ll burst into tears or just burst apart.

Magnus eventually finds his feet and only then does he take in the cheering and clapping of the assembled crowd. He pulls back and brushes his thumb over the trail of silver on Alec’s forehead. Alec just smiles and leans down to kiss him again, lightly.

Hand-in-hand, they walk back down the rows of chairs and stop just outside of the room. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Magnus asks quietly. Alec didn’t ask for the Queen’s approval or to be drafted into her army. It’s bad enough he defected.

Alec nods. “I am. I told you: I will follow you into battle, no matter who it is against. My loyalties are to you and you alone.” He squeezes Magnus’s hand. “I love you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus smiles brightly. “I love you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Now, what do you say we go and join our friends for dinner and dessert?”

“Hm,” Alec says as he pulls Magnus in close and picks him up. “I’d say you have one hour before I whisk you away for another one of those uninterrupted orgasms.” He winks and kisses him.

\---

“ _Finally_ ,” Alec moans, setting Magnus down in the hotel room and shutting the door with his foot.

“I thought Clary would never stop talking,” Magnus commiserates, pushing Alec’s suit jacket off in a rush.

“Izzy and Jace knew exactly what they were doing, not taking the microphone from her.” He pushes at Magnus’s jacket and huffs when it doesn’t come off as quickly. “This doesn’t work. We need to be practical about this. Take your clothes off first and then we can take mine off.”

Magnus kisses him and then shakes his head. “We have a lifetime to do things the human way. Fuck it.” He snaps his fingers and renders them both naked. The next second, he’s kissing Alec desperately again and Alec lifts him into the air.

Alec transports them to the bed in the middle of the room. _Classy_ , he thinks sarcastically but no less grateful to Raphael for pointing them to the vampire-free room. He turns at the last second and sits down on the bed with Magnus in his lap. “I want you, Magnus,” he says, pausing in their kissing.

Magnus nods. “You have me. Scoot back.” He smiles and waits for Alec to shift up the bed. They fall into a familiar pattern and it doesn’t take long for their hips to join. Magnus pauses after a few thrusts to look down at Alec. “You’re trembling,” he notices. Alec blushes and grins.

“I just love you so much,” he says. His hands slide up Magnus’s back and pull his shoulders down. “Just kiss me. I don’t know what the future holds, especially now that the Queen expects something of us, but all I need is you by my side.” He kisses Magnus, deep and slow. “Just love me. The rest will figure itself out.”

Magnus plants his forearms on the bed and kisses Alec again and again. He kisses him until they both put the Queen’s expectations out of their minds. He kisses him until they’re both gasping for air. And he keeps kissing him long after their breath has slowed and their lips shift from desperate touches to slow, lingering presses. And in between the kisses, every so often, he whispers, “I love you,” and his heart skips a beat every time Alec repeats those three words:

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
